


Finn Balor The Demonic Snowman

by queenofthefallenangels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breeding, Christmas, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Demon Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels
Summary: While I walked home one day, I found a snowman sitting there that I had never seen before. There was something different about this snowman, something I can't explain. It's almost like it is drawing me towards him. It is just a snowman though, right?A/N: This was written for my friend's smutmas on tumblr.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Kudos: 9





	Finn Balor The Demonic Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as reader or oc. It's in first person and the girl never says her name.

I still remember the day I saw that snowman. It was on my normal walk home from work. As soon as I saw it, I knew there was something different about it. It was shaped like any other snowman that you would see this time of year. Three snowballs piled on top of each other with eyes made out of coal as well as his buttons. A carrot was placed on his nose. A red scarf wrapped around him. It looked so normal, but something was different. I couldn’t place my finger on it, but something was different.  
I approached the snowman. It felt like his eyes were watching me as I walked towards him. That couldn’t be though. His eyes couldn’t move. He wasn’t real. So why did it feel like he was watching me?  
Once I reached the snowman, I reached up to his face or where his face would be. I touched the cold snow. I quickly pulled away when I felt heat underneath my fingertips instead of the cold. It was a weird sensation.  
“Don’t be scared, princess.” came a voice. I whirled around trying to figure out who it was. It was dark with the sun setting earlier the streets were empty. No one was around to make a sound.  
“Who are you?” I asked.  
“Here, princess, look back at the snowman.” said the voice. The voice was deep and husky with an accent to it. I couldn’t place it.  
“This has to be a joke,” I said looking at the snowman. “Snowman can’t talk.”  
“Ah, yes, then you must be crazy since you hear voices inside your head.” I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. “I am not a snowman, I am a demon trapped inside of the snowman.”  
“How did you get trapped in a snowman?” I took a couple of steps back, “And if you are a demon then can’t you harm me?”  
Something about the snowman’s grin changed. It seemed sinister in a way. My heart began to pound in my chest.  
“You ask a lot of questions, my princess.” The stick arm reached out and touched mine as gently as a stick could. “I wish I could actually touch you. You are quite a beautiful creature, my dear.”  
I could feel my cheeks turning a dark red as heat rushed forward. Not many men had been so forward. Most men would never have even noticed me.  
“Is this a trick?” I asked, not looking up at him.  
“What would I gain from tricking you, my dear princess? All I have wanted was freedom, now I want it more so I can spend it with you.”  
My cheeks felt like flames at his words. “Guys don’t really want to spend time with me. Or call me princess. It seems like a trick.”  
“If I tell you how I was trapped in the body of a snowman, would you trust me more?” I asked.  
“I might,” I said rocking on my feet. I had gained some courage to look back up at the coal eyes but quickly went back to looking at my feet. “You are still a demon, how do I know if you are telling the truth or not?”  
“I am a demon that is true, but I am trapped in a snowman. I have no powers right now. I trapped in here until I receive a kiss from my true love.”  
I tipped my head to the side. “Why are you trapped in here?”  
“I didn’t pay off my debts to a higher-powered demon so she trapped me here. She said the only way I can be freed was by a kiss from my true love. I come here every winter for the past hundred years.”  
“That’s sad. I am so sorry.” It felt odd to feel bad for a demon. This whole situation felt odd. “Look, I got to go. I hope you find your true love.” I began to walk away from the snowman when he called me back.  
“Wait, you are the first one who has been able to hear me. Please do me one favor before you go.”  
“What’s that?” I asked turning back around.  
“Kiss me, please. It is just a kiss.” He begged. I could tell he was desperate. I still wasn’t sure if this was a trick or not, but what could one kiss hurt? I took a step towards him.  
“What if nothing happens?” I asked.  
“You are free to go either result. Just please, I have to know.” I still was wary of this soul before me, but I really had nothing to lose. There was no way I could be his true love. I was a mortal. Nothing more. He was a demon. How could those two be bound to find love?  
I leaned in and kissed the cold coal that represents his mouth. Almost instantly heat started to come from it. I opened my eyes just in time to see something that was insane. The snowman that had once stood before me changed into what looked like a man. He had short dark brown hair. His beard tickled my face as we kissed. His hand hooked around my waist, pressing me against his hard abs. His body was too perfect to be human. I could feel myself being pressed against his chiseled abs. I could feel something else too. I don’t know why it took me so long to notice this, but the man before me was nude. I inhaled deeply when I felt it harden against my leg.  
“Now, my princess, you will be mine.” I could now see his sinister smile by the dim street lights.  
“You said I was free no matter what,” I said trying my best to wiggle out of his arms. “I saved you!”  
“And I plan to thank you will pleasure you in a way that no mere mortal ever could.” He said with a wink. He cupped my face as he looked at me. His clear blue eyes were full of lust as he gazed up and down my body. “Yes, you will do perfectly.”  
“For what?” I gulped.  
“For me to fill your belly with my children.”  
All of a sudden the world around me began to change. His grip tightened as the place where we were standing disappeared.  
I opened my lips to ask him what was going on, but before I could get the words out his lips had covered mine. He slowly began to devour my lips. His tongue had snuck in while my mouth was open as he explored every inch of my mouth.  
I couldn’t help, but let out a small moan. The possessive and dominating way that he kissed me had me weak in the knees. He held me firmly in place.  
As soon as I felt the firm ground underneath my feet, it was taken away from me. A force pushed me onto a huge bed. With one swift movement of his hands, my clothes were gone.  
I pulled my arms over my body trying to cover myself. A growl came from his throat as he hovered over me, pulling my arms over my head. “Don’t cover-up. I want to see what is mine.”  
I nodded. I didn’t want to say anything wrong. I was sure what he could do to me. Another part of me didn’t want to make him stop where this was going. My core was already hot and needy for him.  
He didn’t release his grip on my wrists. He just grabbed them with one hand while the other traveled down my body. He stopped at my breasts. He squeezed the right one harshly, causing me to react. I arched my back towards him as his lips wrapped around my nipple. He gave my left the same treatment. I was rubbing my thighs together just to find some relief.  
He slowly let go of my wrists as he began to kiss down my stomach. He pried my legs open and threw them over his shoulder, pulling me against his face. His hot breath tickling me.  
“Now, I will show you something that you will never forget.” He said as he kissed my thigh running his tongue against it. I let out a small moan. “After that, I will fuck you raw and fill you with my seed.”  
Before I could react, I felt his long tongue against my clit. He was rubbing it in rough circles. My head flew as I gripped the sheets. After a bit, he moved his tongue down to my dripping wetness. He licked it a few times, before diving into it. He explored my insides with his thick tongue. His tongue grew longer, longer than any man I had been with before. He reached deep inside me until he found his mark. My g-spot. Once he found it all his attention went to that. He began long strokes against it.  
My legs shook as the electricity moved through my body. My eyes rolled back into my head. His grip on my legs tightened, making sure I felt every wave of pleasure that hit me. It wasn’t long before I was cumming. My walls tightening against his tongue. He didn’t stop though. He lept the same pace with my tongue until I hit another high after barely coming down from my first. This was something I had never felt before. I had heard of the toes curling during sex, but to feel it. The second high was also blinding. All I could see was white spots as the pleasure washed over me.  
When he was finally done, I was left a shaking mess. He licked his lips as his eyes gazed down on me. He slowly placed my legs back down on the bed as he crawled back up to my face. His long tongue shot out his mouth and into mine. He allowed me to taste myself as we kissed.  
I was caught up in the kiss until I felt something poking at my entrance. I couldn’t stop it though before I felt the painful stretch of him pushing himself inside my core. It was thicker and bigger than anything I had experienced before. The first few thrusts were painful, but he did start off slow. Once he could tell that I was used to it though he got harder. The bed shook under his harsh thrusts. I made noises I had never heard myself make. It sounded like animalistic moans of pleasure. I stayed clenched around him.  
It felt like centuries until I felt the throb of his cock as he began to fill me with his hot seed. He didn’t pull out right away. He sat in there for a bit until he went limp to pull out.  
His devilish smile peered down at me. “You will always be mine, my princess.”


End file.
